


Widzimy się jutro, Zorka

by Regalia92



Series: Zorka [2]
Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, głównie dialogi, krótka forma, powiało klasyczną muzyką
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Czasem Zorka ma po prostu pecha. I nic mu nie wychodzi.





	Widzimy się jutro, Zorka

**Author's Note:**

> Dorobiłam ciąg dalszy i zamknę w kolejnym opowiadaniu (a może i nie?).  
> Głupio byłoby mi, gdybym pierwszą część przerobiłam na wielopartowca (w końcu są tam już jakieś lajki, a co, jeśli rozdział pierwszy byłby ciekawy, a resza już nie? to trochę oszukańcze byłoby).
> 
> Dziś słucham Uwertury 1812. Czajkowski zrobił mistrzostwo - utwór jest esencją stylu barokowego, taki przepych. Jeśli nie boicie się klasyki to polecam posłuchać wersji z armatami i kościelnymi dzwonami (tej prawdziwej). Końcówka zdecydowanie radosna.

\- Następny!

 _Nie smuć się, Zorka_ , mówiła do niego matka. _Czasem po prostu człowiekowi nic nie wychodzi._

\- Nazwisko?

\- Zoriya Antonow.

\- Pamiętam was, pamiętam. Imigracja do Aristoczki, tak?

\- Tak, panie Inspektorze.

_To nie twoja wina, tak po prostu się zdarza._

\- Przynieśliście odpowiednie papiery. Zgadza się data, zgadza się karta, cel... Ale waga nie ta.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć, Inspektorze.

\- Wyznaczam was do przeszukania. Rozbierzcie się do bielizny i stańcie przodem do skanera. 

_I choćbyś się nie wiem jak bardzo się starał, czasem musisz odpuścić._

\- Hm. Zdjęcie nie ujawnia żadnej kontrabandy ani broni.

\- Więc mogę...

\- Nie oznacza to, że nie próbujecie przemytu. Widziałem już różne metody i o różnych słyszałem. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo kreatywni potrafią być obywatele.

_Zaoszczędzisz sobie rozczarowania porażką._

\- Ale wczoraj Inspektor mówił, że dzisiaj...

\- Dziś również przyjdzie Komisarz. Nie mogę pozwolić na przejście przez granicę osoby podejrzanej, rozumiecie?

_\- Więc nie warto się starać, mamo?_

\- Tak.

_Nie, czasami warto. Nawet jeśli i tak jesteśmy od razu skazani na porażkę. I z przegranej możemy wynieść coś cennego._

\- Doskonale. Przyjdź jutro. Dzisiaj muszę podbić odmownie.

_\- Nie rozumiem, mamo._

\- Mogę dostać moje papiery, Inspektorze?

\- Naturalnie.

\- A zdjęcie?

_Nie smuć się, kiedyś zrozumiesz._

\- Pozwólcie... Pozwolę sobie je zatrzymać. To co? Widzimy się jutro, Zorka. I nie smuć się, masz zbyt piękny uśmiech, by go marnować.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem, w oryginale skanowali na golasa. Ale nie róbmy z młodego pana Inspektora człowieka masturbującego się do zdjęcia nagiego chłopaka... Niech chociaż te gatki są ;)


End file.
